


Et tandis que la Lune nous observait

by LunaQueen



Series: Le jour où je t'ai rencontré.e [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Cute Kids, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: [Prend place dans l'univers de "Le jour où je t'ai rencontrée". Point de vue de Henry. LawBeliever.] Henry n'avait pas cru Emma, quand elle lui avait dit que, lui aussi, rencontrerait la personne de l'autre côté de l'écran. Et pourtant, ce fut précisément ce qui arriva.
Relationships: Hansel | Jack | Nick Branson & Henry Mills
Series: Le jour où je t'ai rencontré.e [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891996
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Et tandis que la Lune nous observait

**Author's Note:**

> Nouveau bonus, parce que pourquoi pas et parce qu'ils sont cute. GROS FLUFF EN APPROCHE.  
> (Toujours dédié à ma femme de Discord <3)

Ça avait débuté comme ça. Un peu comme pour Emma et ses amis. Une décision prise sur un coup de tête, celle de commencer ce jeu-vidéo dont tout le monde parlait au lycée, sans se douter l'espace d'un instant de ce qui allait en découler, des messages échangés, d'abord quelques uns au fil de la journée, épars, impersonnels, et puis de plus en plus, toujours plus, jusqu'à avoir constamment le nez collé sur son téléphone pour ne pas en manquer un seul, jusqu'à veiller tard, la nuit, jusqu'à passer de plus en plus de temps sur la console, jusqu'à en être rendu au même stade que sa sœur ; être complètement accro. 

Au début, Henry ne s'en était pas rendu compte et, alors qu'il n'avait cessé de se moquer du sourire idiot d'Emma tandis qu'elle tapotait à toute vitesse sur l'écran de son portable, qu'il n'avait cessé de se plaindre du temps qu'ils ne passaient plus ensemble, de toujours voir le sommet de sa tête plutôt que son visage, de l'entendre glousser à longueur de journée, il avait réalisé, il avait _compris_ , quel chemin elle avait emprunté. Le même qu'il était lui-même en train d'emprunter, sans avoir eu le moins du monde conscience de dévier de la route qu'il suivait auparavant. 

Et, alors, à partir de ce moment, tout s'était enchaîné à son insu. 

Parce qu'il y avait ce garçon. Hansel. Enfin, Jack, mais, cela, il l'avait appris bien plus tard. Ça avait d'abord été Hansel. Hansel qui jouait déjà depuis des mois et qui s'était proposé pour aider Henry, pour lui expliquer les règles, les tactiques, le bluff afin de remporter toutes les victoires. Hansel et sa gentillesse, Hansel et sa générosité, Hansel et sa timidité. Hansel en qui Henry se reconnaissait tellement, en qui il voyait un double, un alter-ego. Puis, plus tard, une âme-sœur. Parce que, c'était évident, il avait lutté, un peu, pas tant que cela, c'est vrai, mais tout de même, il avait _essayé_ de résister le plus longtemps possible, mais, assurément, il était tombé amoureux du garçon. Est-ce que cela l'avait surpris ? Pas du tout. Est-ce qu'il avait seulement compris ce qui était en train de lui arriver ? Encore moins. Mais il avait fait avec, de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si cela allait être réciproque.

N'est-ce pas ?

Après cela, il y avait eu l'arrivée des amis d'Emma, qui étaient également devenus les siens. Killian et Neal. Ruby et Belle. Regina. Oh il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir ce qu'il se tramait juste sous ses yeux. Et cela lui avait fait du bien, en même temps que cela lui avait plombé le moral. C'était tellement agréable de les voir tous se rencontrer pour la première fois et former les couples qu'ils avaient été pour de faux pendant des mois. Les voir se rapprocher, les voir s'épanouir au fil de leurs sentiments grandissants. Mais Henry s'était aussi senti miné, parce que, un instant, il s'était imaginé à leur place, avec Hansel, et il se doutait bien que l'issue n'en serait pas la même. Ne serait pas aussi joyeuse et féerique. 

Néanmoins, il y avait eu le sous-entendu de sa sœur, qui n'était pas si sous-entendu que ça, d'ailleurs. « Vous êtes amis, comme Regina et moi. » Rien qu'à ce souvenir, le visage du jeune homme prit une teinte cramoisie. Oui, Hansel et lui étaient amis. Tout comme Regina et Emma l'étaient. L'avaient été. 

Sentant un sanglot le gagner, il décida d'arrêter là ses pensées un peu trop tortueuses. À quoi bon se faire plus de mal ? À quoi bon retourner la situation dans tous les sens ? Les choses étaient telles qu'elle étaient, point.

Son portable, coincé sous sa cuisse, se mit à vibrer et il ne put retenir un mince sourire de poindre sur ses lèvres en découvrant l'auteur du message. 

Hansel : Salut, Henry

I'maBeliever : Salut, Jack. Ça va ?

Hansel : Super ! Dis, je me demandais si tu serais disponible la semaine prochaine ? C'est mon anniversaire et ben j'ai déjà parlé de toi à mon père et il m'a proposé de t'inviter. Il n'y aurait pas grand-monde, juste lui, ma sœur, toi et moi et puis ça serait un samedi après-midi alors il m'a dit que si tu voulais arriver le matin ou même le vendredi et passer tout le week-end avec nous, c'était ok

Henry resta bêtement à fixer le téléphone, ses yeux lisant et relisant en boucle les quelques mots qu'il venait de recevoir. Aller à son anniversaire ? Passer un week-end entier avec lui ? Avec sa famille ? Le rencontrer _en vrai_? C'était... inattendu. Et carrément terrifiant ! Mais c'était en même temps ce qu'il voulait depuis le début, non ? D'autant plus depuis la visite des amis d'Emma. 

Alors, oui, c'était terrifiant, néanmoins, il sauta du lit, dévala les escaliers et arriva dans la cuisine, essoufflé, devant l'air surpris de ses parents. 

— Tout va bien, Henry ? s'inquiéta sa mère.

— Est-ce que je peux aller à l'anniversaire d'un copain ? 

Ils restèrent muets de stupéfaction durant de longues secondes et Henry fut persuadé que, jamais, ils n'accepteraient, jamais même ils ne croiraient qu'il puisse _vraiment_ avoir un _ami_ , quand sa sœur intervint dans la conversation, presque malgré elle. Son portable à la main, comme toujours, elle releva la tête en constatant ses parents ainsi que son petit frère tous trois figés et silencieux telles des statues. 

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

— Henry veut aller chez un... copain.

Emma eut elle aussi un moment d'hésitation avant de soudainement _comprendre_. 

— Oh ! Jack ? 

Un profond sentiment de soulagement envahit le jeune homme tandis qu'il croisait le regard de sa sœur.

— Ouep, confirma-t-il.

— Jack ? s'étonnèrent ses parents d'une même voix.

— Ouais, un copain de jeux-vidéos, expliqua évasivement Emma, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'évident.

— Hm je vois, répondit Mary-Margaret alors qu'il était clair qu'elle ne voyait pas du tout. Et il habite où ?

Le soulagement disparut complètement alors que le stress reprenait le dessus.

— Pas si loin, intervint Emma une fois de plus. Je l'emmènerais à la gare et j'irais le rechercher. Il n'y aura que le trajet qu'il aura à faire, mais c'est pas bien compliqué, il lui suffit de rester assis au fond de son siège et de pas en bouger, je suis certaine qu'il est capable de faire ça, hein, Henry ?

— Ouais, carrément, et puis son père a dit que je pouvais passer le week-end avec eux.

Ni Emma ni Henry ne manquèrent le regard que s'échangèrent leurs parents, et ils savaient tous deux ce que cela signifiait. Tout se jouait dans la seconde qui suivait. C'était _ce regard_ qui allait décider de la réponse. Ils retinrent leur souffle.

— C'est d'accord, mais nous voulons que tu sois rentré dimanche pour le dîner, c'est entendu ?

— Très bien entendu, merci !

Et, après un rapide câlin, il courut rejoindre sa chambre, où son portable était toujours allumé sur le bord de son lit.

Hansel : Si tu ne veux pas c'est pas grave, tu sais

Hansel : Tu n'es absolument pas obligé de dire oui, ne te mets pas la pression

Hansel : Mon père et ma sœur sont cools, je suis sûr que tu vas les adorer et qu'ils vont t'adorer aussi. Bon Ava est parfois un peu collante, mais elle est marrante

Hansel : Henry ?

Hansel : Je t'assure que je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne veux pas, vraiment, est-ce que tu pourrais juste me répondre et me dire que tu vas bien ?

I'maBeliever : C'est bon, mes parents ont dit oui !

Hansel : WOW j'ai cru que tu m'en voulais, tu m'as fait peur !!

I'maBeliever : Excuse-moi, j'ai un peu oublié de te répondre avant d'aller leur demander, je suis désolé

Hansel : Alors c'est oui ? Tu viens ? Tout le week-end ?

I'maBeliever : OUI !!! 

Hansel : J'ai tellement hâte !!

 _Et moi donc !_ songea-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ce soir-là, Henry mit des heures avant de pouvoir fermer l'œil, trop nerveux, trop impatient, trop heureux pour réussir à se calmer. Quelque part dans sa tête, la voix de sa sœur résonnait, semblable à une prédiction : « Toi aussi, un jour, tu le rencontreras, j'en suis sûre. » À l'époque, il avait simplement pris cela comme une marque de gentillesse et de réconfort de sa part, mais, aujourd'hui, il ne parvenait pas à réaliser que cela allait _réellement_ se passer. Qu'il était sur le point de voir son vœu le plus cher se réaliser.

oOo

Les quatre heures de train furent interminables. En plus de cela, le réseau était mauvais, aussi, il ne put parler avec Hansel de tout le trajet, ce qui le rendit plus long encore, si cela était seulement possible. C'était la première fois qu'il quittait la maison, pour partir aussi loin qui plus est. Mais Emma l'avait rassuré toute la matinée, jusqu'au dernier moment, et elle continuait de lui envoyer des messages réconfortants qu'il recevait à chaque arrêt dans une nouvelle ville. Tout allait bien se passer. Bien sûr que tout allait bien se passer, il s'agissait simplement d'un week-end entre amis. Rien de plus. 

Vraiment rien de plus.

Lorsqu'il descendit enfin du train, ses mains étaient moites, ses jambes le portaient à peine et il tremblait. Comment allait-il seulement pouvoir le reconnaître ? Tout était si différent de chez lui. Ici, c'était la ville, c'était le monde, c'était le bruit, l'agitation, la foule, le mouvement, partout. Et pourtant, son regard se posa exactement sur la personne qui, au milieu de tout ce chaos, ne bougeait pas. Il souriait, les yeux plissés à cause du soleil, les mains dans les poches de son gilet. 

Henry sut que c'était lui. Il se fit la réflexion, aussi idiote que puérile, qu'il ressemblait précisément à l'idée qu'il s'en était faite. Il n'aurait pas pu être quelqu'un d'autre. Peu importe ce que cela voulait bien dire.

— Salut, Henry, lança joyeusement le garçon aux traits fins.

— Salut, répondit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur. Tu m'as reconnu tout de suite.

— Toi aussi. 

Les joues de Henry rosirent un peu sous l'insistance du regard de Jack, son intensité, sa lumière. 

— Allons-y ! Ava était presque aussi impatiente que moi de te rencontrer et elle va me tuer si on ne se dépêche pas de rentrer. 

Et, en effet, ce fut presque une furie qui accueillit le jeune homme lorsqu'ils passèrent le pas de la porte. 

OoO

Henry prit bien vite ses marques. Les garçons, accompagnés d'Ava, qui râlait devant leur incompétence, jouèrent l'après-midi entier aux jeux-vidéos, celui, précisément, où ils s'étaient connus, où tout avait commencé. Le regard qu'ils échangèrent en s'emparant chacun d'une manette était plus qu'éloquent, les étoiles qui y étincelaient s'envolèrent sous leur peau et explosèrent en une gerbe d'étincelles dans leur ventre. La boucle était bouclé, en quelque sorte. Restait désormais à savoir où tout cela les mènerait.

La jeune fille était indubitablement la meilleure des trois, enchaînant victoire sur victoire, les écrasant à chaque partie, sous les plaintes de Jack, qui tentait bien de la pousser ou de la déconcentrer, mais rien n'y faisait, même quand elle riait aux éclats face à ses stratagèmes inutiles, même quand elle finissait par les prendre en pitié et leur donnait des conseils, même quand elle leur laissait une marge d'avance, le résultat était le même. Elle gagnait coup sur coup. Et son sourire de satisfaction rappelait à Henry celui de sa propre sœur, quand elle obtenait enfin ce qu'elle voulait.

Ils allèrent ensuite en cuisine aider Michael, le père de Jack et Ava pour préparer le gâteau. Enfin, Henry l'aida surtout, ses deux comparses préférant manger des bonbons et faire des dessins dans la farine.

— Si c'est pour faire ça, allez plutôt jouer dans le jardin avant que le froid tombe.

Et, avant que Henry ait pu répondre ou protester, Jack l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite, le rire cristallin de la jeune fille les précédant. L'air se rafraîchissait déjà, malgré la belle saison, mais le climat n'était définitivement pas le même qu'au ranch, nota-t-il lorsqu'un frisson le parcourut. Pourtant, les doigts de son ami contre les siens le réchauffaient bien plus que n'importe quel vêtement, que n'importe quel soleil. Comme s'il _était_ le Soleil lui-même et irradiait d'une douce brûlure dont Henry s'abreuvait. Presque inconsciemment, il le sentit se rapprocher, jusqu'à ce que leur épaule se rencontrent, son regard rieur rivé sur sa sœur qui courait entre les parterres de fleurs, munie d'un arrosoir. Elle dansait et chantait, véritable fée des jardins, tourbillonnant entre des cascades de fines gouttelettes d'eau qu'elle semblait maîtriser à la perfection. 

Henry aussi avait envie de l'observer réaliser cette étrange chorégraphie, mais toute son attention était dirigée vers le garçon à sa droite. Sur ses joues d'où quelques taches de rousseur ressortaient avec la lumière du crépuscule. Sur ses cils où il pouvait distinguer comme des paillettes d'or dans les derniers rayons du soleil. Sur sa bouche étirée en un large sourire. 

Il frissonna un peu plus, ce qui eut pour effet, cette fois, d'attirer l'attention de Jack, qui tourna brusquement la tête vers lui.

— Mais tu as froid !

Henry se mit à rougir, bien malgré lui.

— Oh vraiment ça va, tenta-t-il de le convaincre, quand bien même il savait que c'était peine perdue alors que son ami avait lâché sa main et retirait à présent son gilet pour le lui mettre sur le dos. 

— Hors de question que tu sois malade ici. Tes parents ne te laisseraient jamais revenir sinon.

Revenir. Il n'était pas encore parti, n'était là que depuis quelques heures, et il voulait déjà qu'il _revienne_ ? Le cœur de Henry se mit à battre un peu plus vite tandis que le bras du garçon s'attardait sur ses épaules et que la chaleur du vêtement l'enveloppait tout entier. Que son regard l'enveloppait tout entier. À part avec Emma, jamais il n'avait été aussi proche de quelqu'un, aussi _physiquement_ proche, aussi _intimement_ proche. C'était étrange, mais loin d'être désagréable, au contraire, s'il avait pu rester ainsi, ne plus jamais bouger, ne plus jamais quitter cet endroit, ne plus jamais vivre une seule seconde sans le corps de Jack tout contre le sien, son bras autour de son cou, ses yeux plantés dans les siens, s'il l'avait pu, oh il l'aurait fait cent fois. 

— Laisse-le respirer, Jack. Depuis que Henry est arrivé, tu n'arrêtes pas de le coller. Fais-lui de l'air, intervint Ava en secouant les mains vers son frère comme s'il était une mouche qu'elle voulait chasser. Et toi, continua-t-elle en désignant Henry, tu as le droit de lui dire qu'il est casse-pieds. 

— Je..., voulut répondre le jeune homme, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

— Parce que si tu le laisses faire, il va continuer de prendre ses aises et tu ne pourras plus t'en dépêtrer. Il est du genre collant, murmura-t-elle en articulant exagérément. 

— Tu vas te taire, répliqua Jack en lui tirant les cheveux. Andouille.

— C'est toi l'andouille, déjà.

Et elle conclut cette conversation, si seulement conversation était le mot approprié pour cela, en lui tirant la langue et en les plantant là. Un silence s'installa durant lequel Henry retint son souffle, appréhendant ce qui allait suivre, réalisant que c'était _la première fois_ qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux. Rien que tous les deux, à des kilomètres de chez lui, dans le soir déclinant d'une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas, avec la chaleur d'un garçon contre son flanc. Un garçon dont il était amoureux, qui plus est. Son rire le ramena à la réalité alors qu'il levait les yeux vers lui.

— Je sais pas ce que c'était, elle aime bien tout exagérer parfois.

— Je la trouve marrante, moi.

— Parce que tu me trouves collant ? feignit-il de s'indigner en le repoussant légèrement sous les côtes.

Henry ne put retenir un rire de le secouer.

— J'ai pas dit que ça me dérangeait.

— Donc j'ai le droit de te coller ? chuchota-t-il tout à coup, sérieux.

Il fut incapable de répondre, sa voix s'était envolée, tout comme sa raison, seul restait son cœur qui battait trop vite. Il hocha la tête. Et le sourire qu'il avait perdu se mit à rayonner sur le visage de Jack juste avant qu'il ne se penche et dépose un rapide baiser sur sa joue. 

— À table, les garçons ! cria Ava depuis la cuisine.

— Inutile de hurler, Ava, répondit la voix assourdie de Michael. Tu peux simplement te déplacer et aller les chercher.

— C'est plus rapide comme ça, trancha la jeune fille.

Henry n'eut aucun mal à discerner le soupir exaspéré du père de famille. 

— Je crois qu'on doit y aller. Tu vas survivre sans moi ?

Il haussa les épaules, s'amusant du petit jeu de son ami. 

— Pas sûr.

— Je comprends, mais t'en fais pas, tu m'auras bientôt de nouveau sur le dos.

Et il déposa encore un baiser sur sa joue.

Près de ses lèvres. 

Le cœur de Henry se stoppa net, avant de reprendre sa course folle et d'exploser en milliers de feux d'artifice dans sa poitrine.

Il n'avait eu aucune idée jusqu'à présent que le bonheur ressemblait à _ça_.

oOo

Ils ne dormirent presque pas de la nuit et, quand enfin, ils s'écroulèrent de fatigue tandis que le ciel prenait ses premières teintes d'argent, le visage des deux garçons arboraient un sourire apaisé qui aurait attendri quiconque les aurait vu. Mais Ava dormait depuis longtemps déjà et ils se réveillèrent avant elle, aussi, leur bonheur resta secret, seulement connu, et approuvé, de la Lune, qui avait été pleine ce soir-là et qui avait veillé sur leur sommeil à travers les rideaux mal fermés. Les étoiles s'étaient d'ailleurs mises à briller plus fort devant ces deux garçons si jeunes et pourtant déjà si amoureux.

L'univers tout entier célébrait ce qui, il le savait, ne manquerait pas d'arriver.

Et ce qui arriva le lendemain-même. 

Le jour de l'anniversaire de Jack. 

Le plus beau de sa vie, assurément.

OoO

Comme convenu, ils n'étaient que tous les quatre, mais Michael avait redoublé d'efforts pour que la journée soit parfaite. Il y avait de la nourriture pour au moins une semaine, des ballons partout dans la maison, des banderoles, des confettis, et, pour le plus grand malheur d'Ava, des chapeaux en carton que son père l'obligea à porter au moins pour la photo. La jeune fille râla, mais le sourire qu'elle tentait désespérément de retenir ne mentait pas et, lorsqu'elle tendit son cadeau à son frère, Henry sut qu'elle était tout aussi heureuse que lui d'être là. Quand bien même ils avaient tous l'air franchement ridicule avec ce chapeau. 

Jack souffla ses bougies. Trois fois. Pour avoir la photo parfaite, précisa Michael, dont Henry remarqua qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Le garçon ne trouva rien à y redire, recommençant chaque fois sans broncher, avec toujours le sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il lançait des coups d'œil discrets vers son ami. 

Et, bien sûr qu'il le vit. Lorsqu'il fit un vœu, en soufflant pour la dernière fois ses bougies, il le vit. 

Jack, en rouvrant les yeux, posa son regard pile dans le sien, et toute l'intensité qu'il abritait explosa dans son ventre en une gerbe d'étincelles brûlantes. 

Henry lui sourit. Et se força à ne pas se jeter à son cou. 

Un peu plus tard, alors que Michael et Ava étaient dans le jardin, Henry en profita donner son cadeau à Jack.

— Je ne savais absolument pas quoi t'offrir, alors je me suis que ça te ferait plaisir. C'est... eh bien, c'est vraiment pas grand-chose.

— Tu n'avais pas besoin de m'offrir quoi que ce soit, idiot.

— C'est ton anniversaire, quand même, et puis ça me tenait à cœur, bafouilla-t-il en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque. 

Jack s'empara du paquet, qu'il ouvrit consciencieusement, avant de découvrir un bocal en verre, rempli de petits bouts de papier pliés. Il éclata de rire.

— Tu ne vas jamais me croire ! s'exclama-t-il en lui tendant à son tour, un pot rempli des même bouts de papier.

— Mais ! Jack ! C'est ton anniversaire, pas le mien !

— Je voulais absolument t'offrir quelque chose. Je ne voulais pas que tu repartes les mains vides, alors je me suis dit que, avec ça, au moins, tu penserais tous les jours à moi.

Un sourire se mit à dévorer le visage du jeune homme tandis qu'il prenait le pot et le pressait contre son cœur. 

— Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour penser à toi, avoua-t-il tout bas.

— Alors comme ça tu penseras encore plus à moi, répondit son ami sur le même ton.

Puis, se redressant sur sa chaise, il tendit le cou pour lui voler un baiser. C'était un baiser maladroit, donné du bout des lèvres, hésitant, tremblant, mais c'était le plus parfait des baisers pour tous les deux.

Parce que c'était leur premier.

Et c'était avec la personne qu'ils aimaient.

— Pourquoi tu souris ? demanda Jack en s'éloignant et en souriant, lui aussi.

— Je suis juste heureux. Et toi, pourquoi tu souris ?

— Parce que je t'aime. 

Cette déclaration, si soudaine, si inattendue, les surprit autant l'un que l'autre. 

— Enfin, je... tu vois... je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises en retour, ou même que tu le penses, j'ai... c'est juste sorti tout seul...

Henry le coupa en l'embrassant à son tour et bon sang ce que c'était à la fois effrayant, étrange, merveilleux, excitant et totalement inhabituel de faire ça. Mais peut-être s'habituerait-il. Avec le temps. En tout cas, il en avait très envie. 

— Moi aussi. 

— Toi aussi ?

— Je t'aime.

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa en même temps que son sourire revenait. 

— Tu m'aimes.

— Tu vas continuer de répéter tout ce que je dis comme ça ? s'amusa Henry. 

Jack lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Et _ça_ , ce n'était pas étrange du tout.

C'était même tout l'inverse. 

C'était juste la perfection. 

OoO

Tout comme le reste du week-end, qui s'écoula, lui sembla-t-il, en un rien de temps, une poignée de secondes à peine. 

Son train n'allait pas tarder à arriver et ils étaient là, sur le quai de la gare, tous les deux, une dernière fois. La mort dans l'âme. Les doigts de Jack effleurant les siens. Leur épaule appuyées l'une contre l'autre. 

— Au fait, tu ne m'as pas raconté pour Emma. Avec ses amis.

— Ah oui. Ils sont venus à la maison, je te l'avais dit ça, et c'était génial, ils étaient tous super gentils et marrants. 

— Tu sais que c'est pas ce que je demandais, plaisanta-t-il en lui donnant un coup de coude, ce qui fit rire Henry. Il y avait une histoire de mariages si je me souviens bien.

— Yep, et figure-toi qu'ils se sont tous réalisés. Ils sont tous tombés amoureux de leur moitié virtuelle.

— Sérieux ?

Il opina de la tête.

— Eh beh, je savais pas que les mariages arrangés fonctionnaient aussi bien.

Ils rirent ensemble, avant de déchanter en sentant la terre vrombir sous leurs pieds et d'entendre le train se rapprocher. 

Leur cœur se serrèrent et leur main se trouvèrent. Se serrèrent. S'enlacèrent. 

Se quittèrent.

Henry attrapa son sac et se tourna vers Jack, incertain et mal à l'aise.

Profondément triste de devoir le quitter.

Le garçon caressa son front, faisant mine de remettre ses cheveux en place avant de se pencher et de poser un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

— Ne sois pas triste. Nous nous reverrons, Henry.

— Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi, répondit celui-ci, levant des yeux brillant d'espoir vers son ami.

— Évidemment que j'en suis sûr. J'ai bien l'intention, moi aussi, un jour, de te demander en mariage.

— Pour de faux ou pour de vrai ? 

— Les deux ? 

Ils rirent et Henry se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. 

— Dépêche-toi, tu vas rater ton train et je vais être obligé de t'héberger chez moi.

— Quel enfer.

— Tu n'as pas idée.

Après un dernier regard empli de promesses et de mots qu'ils n'avaient plus le temps de se dire, Henry fit demi-tour et monta s'installer à sa place. À travers la fenêtre, Jack lui fit signe de lire un des papiers dans le pot. Il s'exécuta rapidement, de peur que le train ne démarre avant qu'il n'ait pu le faire. Il attrapa le premier au-dessus de la pile, l'ouvrit, y lu les trois mots qui y étaient écrits au stylo noir et le tourna vers le garçon, de sorte à ce que, lui aussi, puisse le lire. 

Il lui adressa un large sourire et acquiesça. 

Henry acquiesça à son tour.

« Je t'aime. »


End file.
